


Headfirst

by Mercy_the_Merciless



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Texting, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_the_Merciless/pseuds/Mercy_the_Merciless
Summary: "Lance looked up at the guy that barged in. He was really pretty—gorgeous even.Lance didn't know to thank him or not. But, ultimately never got the chances as he left just as abruptly as he entered.The brunette sighed as he began walking out but was once again interrupted. This time by his phone buzzing./pidge: if u just fucked someone in that bathroom im going 2 b very disappointed/"Or in which Lance is freshly out of a long term relationship and hooks up with Keith and unexpectedly catches feelings.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> oK so my first fic. i'll make this short ig bc i skip these most of the time.
> 
> please disregard any errors ill probably edit it tomorrow but im tiRed.
> 
> updates on fridays but if you get impaitent yell at me in the comments.
> 
> tumblr: mercy-the-merciless
> 
> ok bye.

Lance wakes up and immediantly feels the weight on his chest, which is ironic because there is no weight next to him. The white bedsheets are cold without Nyma warming them. Lance sniffs to hold back a sob and immediantly regrets it: the bed still smells like the cheap vanilla perfume and menthal cigarettes that he associated with her.

He had only ever had a twin sized bed yet the emptyness of it makes its size seem infinite. 

The thoughts in his head are muddled and familiar. And they are inconveniently all about Nyma. She tested his limits, always outside of his comfort zone, that's what drew him to her in the first place. 

He shook his head at the unwanted thoughts and contemplated not getting out of bed at all. Until, he noticed his phone lighting up with texts from the group chat consisting of his two best friends. 

/Hunk- Hey Lance it's almost noon and u haven't been out of bed yet and i wanted to know if Denney's would cheer you up? Pidge, you're invited too./

/Hunk- Hey it's been 2 hours since my last text... Are either of you even up?/

/pidge- im always up??? i don't??? sleep???/

/pidge- and lance is 2 busy sulking???/

/- sorry guys just w o k e, are you still up for breakfast though?/

He typed into the chat. Immediantly the dot bubble pops up along with two messages.

/pidge- HE WAKES!!/

/pidge- and im up 4 anything as long as im not paying/

/Hunk- Can it be considered breakfast if we're eating at 3 pm?/

/pidge- the time of breakfast is a materialistic concept created by society. the meaning means 2 break a fast? that what im doin???/

Hunk blasted the chat with emojis, the two arguing about socialism and what defines meal times. In mist of the chaos the trio made plans to eat.

Lance stretched in his bed, long legs still flexible, always flexible, and set his phone down just to pick it up again.

This time he scrolled through single Twitter trying to feel less worse about himself, less dependable and definitely less afriad of being alone. The first thing he sees as he opens the app: a hoe never catches feelings.

Lance tries to reassure himself that the relationship wasn't supposed to be long term, Nyma made that clear from the beginning. And, Lance pointed out mentally, he was only 19 which was way to young to be in a serious relationship with anyone.

He got out of bed, and tried to make it seem like he didn't spend all night moping, and maybe, he could find someone to flirt with. Lance missed cheesy pickup lines.

___________

 

He went downstairs only to find Hunk and Pidge on the couch, no longer arguing, trying to fix some contraption Lance couldn't begin to comprehend. Instead he went and brewed himself coffee. He decided to wait until they were done tinkering, there has been some less than pleasent times where he interrupted their though process.

Pidge glanced sideways and saw Lance on his phone, "Hey," she called not fully turning away from the electronic. "Text Matt, tell him to meet us somewhere. I can't figure out the control panel to this."

"What is," Lance gestured to the table full of screws and computer chips. "This?"

"Well, it's going to be the first non-remote controlled, voice and facial recognition, hovering AI drone, but I can't figure out how to get the control panel to work and neither can Hunk."

At his name Hunk looked up from his work. "What're we talking about?"

Pidge straightened her glasses, "Told Matt to meet us at Denny's so he can help with this shit."

At this Lance's phone chimed. "Matt just texted. 'Sorry, hanging out with this dude from college and his younger brother. He's working on some game and I might get to design it'."

"Fuck!" Pidge sighed.

"Language!" Hunk scolded while she rolled her eyes and muttered something like "yes dad".

A second later Lance spoke up again. "Change of plans, the guys want to all meet." Lance put his phone in his pocket. "Matt thinks he can help."

"Great! I'm going to find my shoes." Pidge says than ran upstairs.

"Denny's?" Hunk asked.

"Denny's." Lance awnsered. "Maybe Denny's will be our always?"

They snickered as they heard Pidge yell "I hate this family" from upstairs.

_________________

 

They had only been in the building for a couple minutes and Lance had already flirted with almost everyone in the room. Granted the room was kind of empty since it was the middle of the afternoon and the only people occupying the diner were teenagers frantically working on papers and the staff.

Lance was once again drowning out the words his friends said because he knew he wouldn't understand. He's not thick, he already has associates degree and is working on his bachelor's at 19, but the level that his best friends are on is astromically higher. Their work was simply beyond his expertise.

He starts drumming his fingers on the table, until a woman comes up to take their order. Lance is starstruck and can't speak for a moment, the girl, Allura, from her nametag, is one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen. 

"Good afternoon!" Allura said. Her voice had a slight accent that Lance adored and her words were genuinely cheerful. "Your order?"

"Ughmm." Lance stumbled over his words helplessly. Pidge snickered in the corner, he made a mental note to get back at her.

Hunk though was uneffected and rattled off a complex list of food for all three of them off the menu.

"I'll be right out with your order!" Alurra started to turn away until Lance found his nerve and blurted out. "Do you work at McDonald's? Because I'm loving it!"

"Sir," she said deadpan. "This is Denny's." 

She then walked off to place the groups order. "Lance," Hunk sighed. "Why did you choose the one pickup line that made no sense?"

Lances face immediately heated up. "In my defense it was food chain related!"

Pidge giggled at that singsonging "ba-da-ba-ba-ba I'm loving it". He groaned and stood up.

"Be right back," he muttered than walked off to the restroom. As he walked he heard the topic of conversation switch rapidly between the two behind him.

When he entered it was completely empty, the only noise was the faint pop music over the speakers. He freshened himself up with the small bottle of cologne in his back pocket. Embarrassment wasn't a good feel on him, it made him anxious. 

Lance's joints were feeling locked up again and his legs were getting restless. He decided to touch his toes and loosen them up.

Unfortunately, at that same moment the door opened and a man entered. He was probably around the same age as Lance, give or take a few years. And looked very similar to Allura, he had the same dark skin and long light hair.

"Wow," the man laughed. "Hope I don't have to pay extra." His voice had a familiar accent to it and his tone of voice brought color to Lance's already dark cheeks.

Somewhere in the Cubans mind he though of how this could turn out, and he concluded that he must at least try!

"I don't know," Lance looked at the attractive man from under his eyelashes, much like Nyma used to do to him. It drove him crazy. What was he thinking about Nyma? "How much are you willing to pay?" A smirk spread across his lips as the blonds eyes glittered. 

The Brit sauntered up to him. "I have a coupon," he whispered.

'I have a coupon?' what the fuck type of pickup line was that?

Suddenly warm lips were on his, the man pulling him closer by his hips. Lance gasped in suprise, the guy took the opportunity to shove his tounge in Lance's mouth. 

Lance had to admit: it wasn't good. The only thrill he had was his exhibitionism side and the fact that kissing in public bathrooms was such a thing Nyma would do and he wanted to pull away.

He didn't. In fact he kissed back harder. Lance tried to drown out everything. Drown out the week he's had. Drown out the counter being shoved into his back. Drown out the gross way the man was pushing himself onto Lance. Tried to not care about the after, not care about not knowing his fucking name. He could be in a relationship. He could be married. 

Lance's eyes flew open at the sound of a door opening. The man he was kissing jumped away as if he'd been burned. He looked down at the floor and quickly shuffled out of the restroom without even glancing at Lance. Asshole

The door slammed shut behind the... guy. Lance really didn't know his name. Well, Asshole fits pretty well. 

Lance looked up at the guy that barged in. He was really pretty—gorgeous even—, which is a weird thing to think about strangers in general, but he was. In a sort of emo/goth way.

Lance didn't know to thank him or not. But, ultimately never got the chances as he left just as abruptly as he entered.

Well, Lance thought. He couldn't quite tell if that was embarrassing and that either meant he was a) overthinking it and it was perfectly normal. Or b) numb to the shock that will kick in anytime he goes to the bathroom again and would be absolutely mortifying. Call him an optimist but he'd rather it be the former.

The brunette sighed as he began walking out but was once again interrupted. This time by his phone buzzing. 

/pidge: if u just fucked someone in that bathroom im going 2 b very disappointed/

_____________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry this chapter took so long. ive been really busy with work, but next chapter is already half written, expect it next week!
> 
> for more frequent updates please consider supporting me on ko-fi! just a dollar helps.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/O5O5FUDF

Lance walked out of the bathroom, calmed down since Allura but hella confused.

He wondered it he'd ever see the cute Asian man again, or if it was fate. As he rounded the corner to the booth Pidge and Hunk are sitting at and he almost screams.

The man from the bathroom is sitting at the table along with a tall, older man he's never seen before. That must be Shiro, than the man who walked in on him must be—

"Keith!" Matt shreiked, causing Lance to jump in his spot behind booth. "You can't just kinkshame people! We're nice, we respect everyone." 

Keith just rolled his eyes as Matt continues. "Who cares if people get off on public bathrooms with strangers? Everyone's entited to their own yiff I guess."

Lance pulls out his phone to erratically type in the group chat.

/Group Chat/

/lance: aksjaknanskama/

/pidge- IT WAD YOU/

/pidge- WHO DID UAKE OUT WITH????/

/pidge- AND WHERE IN HELL ARE YOU/

/Hunk- Lance! I know you are feeling anxious so if you want to leave we can.../

/lance- im in a weird state of mind so don't call me a hoe but i want to flirt with keith/

/pidge- at least ur hoenst/

/pidge- that was a typo but damn/

/Hunk- Lance are you sure because you just got out of a series relationship and I don't want anything to happen to you that you'll regret./

/lance- i can't stay behind this goddamn booth forever/

Lance put on a smile and slid into the booth, conveniently across from the boy. The Cuban caught his eye for a second and winked. Keith immedienty looked away, his face slightly pink.

"I haven't seen you since October! Still memeing?" Matt said to the new arrival. 

Pidge interrupted before Lance could awnser. "I will slaughter you if you ever utter the word 'memeing' in my presence. You have been warned Matthew."

Matt brushed his sister off with a "whatever grimlen".

"This is Shiro, he's helping me with English." 

"Hey," Lance awkwardly waved him.

"It's nice meeting you," Shiro said back. "This is my brother, Keith."

Lance glanced at Keith, he was very pointedly looking at the table in front of him.

"We've met," Lance responded with a sly grin. Keith perked up and grinned back. Lance would be a giant liar to say that smile didn't make him feel, something. 

Not unlike what he used to feel with Nyma, but with no feelings of love and devotion attached.

Shiro raised his brows at his brother. "You've met before?"

"Not properly," Keith said nonchalantly, and looked at Lance making the rest of the table follow him.

He knew this. He knew the game. "You didn't say much, I was disappointed. I didn't even get your name."

"You seemed," he looked at the waiter that had just arrived delivering their meal. "Occupied."

Lance leaned forward to look over Hunk and almost went into cardiac arrest. Asshole was standing there, uniform and all. 

"Three orders of pancakes, four coffees, one smootie..." He trails off as he sees Lance. His dark skin turning darker with embarrassment. 

Lance looked at the name tag on Assholes uniform. His name was Lotor. Seemed fitting, it had creepy and gross undertones just like him.

He waved to Lotor and Keith followed suit. "Yes! That's us!" Hunk replied. He looked concerned for the waiter, sensing his unease. "Are you okay...?"

Lotor just shook his head no and started setting down the plates and drinks. He left as quickly as possible. 

The table ate and talked, mostly about science, which Lance didn't understand not care about. He briefly thought about how Lotor looked when the door opened, like he was caught doing something wrong.

He felt something cold sink into his chest and drew his phone out to confirm it. A quick Google search confirmed it.

Lance swore softly to himself. Keith looked up and cocked his head to the side. Lance slid his phone across the table. 

"Holy shit," 

"Yeah,"

Keith sputtered in disbelief, then went silent. Lance was close to asking if he was alright when he bursted out laughing.

"I, can't believe, he's so, 'that'," Keith gasped between laughs. 

"What happened?" Pidge enquired. The four of them weren't paying attention until then. 

"Nothing!" Lance and Keith said in unison. Keith was still laughing.

"Shut up!" Lance said under his breath. 

"Keith, are you okay?" Shiro asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine, Lance just almost ho—" Lance cut him off abruptly with a kick under the table.

"I almost hooked up to his hotspot! The password was unbelievably easy." Lance lied.

"Huh," Keith said in a dead serious voice. "I don't remember my hotspot being called 'desperate-secretly-gay-guy-who-is-cheating-on-his-girlfriend-and-dresses-like-the-queen-of-england-went-to-coachella'. Weird." 

Lance was once again kicking at Keith under the table. The other four just shrugged it off as some type of inside joke. And it was, just not a normal one.

He looked over to find Keith entering his number in Lance's phone. Lance felt that feeling again where it was some type of rush.

/To Keith/

/LM- hi no-knocker/

/Keith- Hey, lover boy/

Lance rolled his eyes at the nickname. Although "lover boy Lance" didn't sound bad.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that WAS 100% embarrassing but he's trying his hardest. 
> 
> tune in next week for lotors pov.
> 
> pining!lance&keith.
> 
> more shit lmao


End file.
